


Do you want me, Liam?

by ZiamIsBrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Zayn, Dom/sub, Flash Fic, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom Zayn, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamIsBrave/pseuds/ZiamIsBrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like Liam isn't the most dominant guy around. And Zayn doesn't mind this one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want me, Liam?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mi vuoi, Liam?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/103037) by ZiamZiam. 



Zayn smiles, looking through his half-closed eyelids at his own finger which, starting from Liam's neck, travels down his broad chest. He licks his lips, satisfied by the shiver that barely shakes his boyfriend's body along with the almost whiny sound he emits from his lips the moment the finger is detached from his skin, as if he had been expecting more and had gotten too little. Liam's heavy breathing starts speeding up and getting louder, filling the room along with the sound of the metal headboard of the bed, caused by the movement of his hands trying to elude the knots that keep them safely tied to it by the wrists.

"You look gorgeous" Zayn says, leaning forward over his boyfriend and closing his eyes as he catches his lips in a kiss that is immediately returned by the other. When he opens his eyes and pulls back again, of course he doesn't find Liam's gaze returning his, but the white colour of the blindfold he had put on him just a few minutes earlier.

It's clear that Liam wants to reply. Maybe he'd protest about him not being able to see how gorgeous his boyfriend is and telling him. Zayn isn't sure, but he knows anyway that Liam at the moment is completely unable to phrase any kind of sensible sentence.

He lets his lips brush against the other's jawline, before moving down to his neck, where his teeth start leaving signs, little ones, but he knows they'll be visible the next day. Liam's mouth is still open, and his breathing gets louder and louder, mixing up with the moans that Zayn doesn't even have to try any more in order to get out of him.

"Do you want me, Liam?" he asks, his voice low, whispering directly into his ear as he moves a hand behind himself and takes a hold of the erection that he had intentionally ignored so far, causing another desperate shiver through his boyfriend's body.

Maybe he is being a little bit cruel, but it's all part of the game. He knows how hard it is going to be for Liam, his Liam, completely defenceless under his touch, overwhelmed by the intensity of the situation, to answer. But in the end, if Liam wasn't okay with it all, he would know.

His hand moves down, then up again, and so on, slow, a finger rubbing against the wet tip. Zayn isn't in a hurry, he is willing to go on like this for all the time that it is going to take, no matter how long. He perfectly knows that, when that one weak "yes" will finally leave Liam's lips, neither of their erections will have disappeared, especially when he will let himself down onto his boyfriend's, granting him access in the end, although in his own time of course. And when they will both come, in such an intense way to lose consciousness right after that, he knows that it will have been all worth it.

 

 


End file.
